Katherine Steel
Katherine Steel= Katherine Steel is an cyborg that was made in an expierment gone wrong in a secret study by the U.S Government. She appears with natural red hair, with orange artificial eyes, and white clothes, splattered red from blood. Rips in her artificial flesh-covered body show robotic parts. She debuts in CC: DEM. Backstory In conjunction with MIT, the CIA was commissioned under secret orders by the president to make a cyborg using a dead human; The reason being that, if succeeded, the study would shed light on bringing the back the dead and making cyborg soldiers. A committee of scientists worked on the project, starting in 1994, and finally finishing in 2016. The process worked; the girl, 32 year-old Katherine Gray, was brought back to life. However, her programming was awry, and she resented being made as an expierment. She murdered all of the scientists, save for one, and went into hiding. While hiding for the next 10 years, she figured out about the animatronics at Freddy's and their backstories; thus, she began making her own cyborg animatronics, each with their own programmed command; Kill all opposers. She learned about the Cutting Crew, and was sickened at the thought of human-made animatronics. So, she declared war on them, even going as far as to capture Lindsay in Cutting Crew: Deuce Ex Machina and try to use her in a cyborg. The plan failed, but Lindsay still died, and Katherine was working to destroy the CC. After seeing the fact Lindsay was a cyborg and her actual plan in action, she decided to change her plans, but was tortured by Rizen, Purple Guy's resurrected corpse, into keep the original plan. Personality She seems very pessimistic and serious, but seems to have a level of sarcasm and generosity to her, hence her stopping her mass murder in DEM and sometimes jokkng personality. Special Relations Rosette Kingsland-She is a personal target for her, considering the CIA helped keep her making under reps. Majestic Services- She is fine with them except for the fact Cecilia isn't an cyborg. They oppose her all the same, for her killings. Golden Lindsay-She is using her as a leader in her army, so they are on okay terms. Katherine is actually confused as to what to call Golden Lindsay, as it is a male soul in a female suit. Yellow Guy-Out of all humans, she seems to hate him and Purple the least; probably for killing humans in large aumounts. Trivia -According to her, she has had failed expierments before, such as a flesh\robotic part combiner that malfunction after it's first use, which created Flesh. -Katherine made the zombie animatronics in Human Vs. Machine, tying DEM and HvM canonically in the storyline of ManinBlack's universe. -She refers to an unknown animatronic as the "Dark Pawn" that she is learning Magic from. Speculation surrounded who this was, but it was reaveled in DEM it was Deadbear. -Steel is her adopted last name, in contrast to her original name, Gray. In addition, almost nothing from her past life is remembered, except for the fact she was murdered by someone. |-|Gallery= So far, no pictures of Katherine exist. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females